


(V)log date

by Lacustre



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacustre/pseuds/Lacustre
Summary: A través de una serie de vlogs, Peridot relata su vida universitaria alterada costantemente por los amoríos turbulentos de su roomie.





	1. Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> Un par de apuntes rápidos -e innecesarios-:  
> ~Hasta la fecha Malaquita me atribula un montón. Esto de aquí funciona para ordenar esos feels.  
> ~Se ajustan ya diez años desde la vez anterior que publiqué un fic. Estoy nerviosa.

La cámara enfoca revoltijos de calcetines sin par y perchas sobre una cama sin hacer. Se alcanzan a apreciar también botellas vacías de refresco rodando por el suelo. Cerca de la esquina inferior izquierda se apilan varias cajas de pizza. Tras el sonido de pasos aproximándose, hacia el centro de la toma aparece una figura vestida con cargo shorts, medias de beisbol y un hoodie -una cara verde y alienígena adorna el centro- que le viene grande. La figura empuja el puente de sus gigantescos lentes de armazón redondo y se aclara la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar. 

—Encontré redundante decir la fecha tras descubrir que es posible que aparezca en el marco de la grabación, además de que el archivo de la tarjeta siempre es nombrado con la fecha. Para futuras referencias, quiero comenzar con lo siguiente: hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que me quedé sola. No había tenido el tiempo necesario para el registro de los últimos acontecimientos. Eso solo puede resaltar la inmediatez de realizar estos registros con la cámara frontal del teléfono móvil. Con anterioridad discutí al respecto: sostener todo el tiempo el teléfono frente al rostro es cansado para el brazo después de un rato; por otro lado, la longitud de mis registros pronto saturan la memoria del teléfono y no puedo estar incurriendo en pequeños gastos dada mi situación económica. 

La figura guarda silencio. Clava la vista en el suelo. Se pasa ambas manos entre el cabello rubio y enmarañado. Suspira. Aprieta los puños y los levanta. Grita emberrinchada.  
—Aaahh ¡Debí de haberlo sospechado desde que no fue capaz de limpiar las manchas que su TARADO tinte azul dejaba en el baño! Yo le decía: Lapis, tienes tu mitad de habitación, de alacena, de estufa y de refrigerador, el baño no lo podemos dividir, es terreno neutro, si pudieras por favor ser más…— se pone de puntitas, se quita los lentes— y ella me decía: Peri, por favor, no me fastidies con eso otra vez. —se coloca los lentes y berrea pataleando el suelo. — Aahhh, grandísima tar…—deja la frase a medias, mordiéndose los labios. — ¿Qué haré?... Llegué aquí por obra de Steven. Vino un día diciendo que tenía un espacio que yo podía ocupar siempre que me hiciera cargo de los gastos de servicios básicos. ¡Cómo! Le pregunté. Mi salario, pequeño salario, de trabajar arreglando consolas y controles, ajustaba, escasamente, para comprar algo de comer. ¿Cómo voy a pagar luz y demás, Steven? ¡Un roomie, Peri!... Estaba cavilando la posibilidad de presentar una queja formal al Steven. Queja por abandono y sobrecarga de trabajo.  
Peridot mira fijamente a la cámara, apretando el ceño. Casi sin despegar los labios, repite en falsete: ¡Un roomie, Peri!  
—UN ROOMIE PERI, ¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!!! ¿Dónde está ahora? Me he quedado sola. O sea, no es que estar sola me afecte. Me encuentro más eficiente trabajando en solitario. Mi queja hacia esta soledad cumpleañera de dos meses, es la siguiente: abandono. TARADO abandono. No el mío. El de Calabaza. 

Al cuadro llega saltando un Pomerania cúrcuma. 

—Ok, no estoy sola— continúa Peridot, después de que el pequeño peludo le olisqueara los pies con interés y se alejara meneando la cola. — No estoy sola. Estoy con Calabaza. Estoy… No. Soy como un padre soltero. — Se lleva una mano a la barbilla y comienza a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación. — La analogía no me convence del todo. Hay aspectos que no se alcanzan a cubrir. Sospecho que esta falta de sagacidad se debe a la dieta pobre que he tenido las últimas semanas. Enlatados. Comida rápida. Cada centavo que consiga ahorrar se va directo a la factura de la luz y al alimento para Calabaza. Intuyo que no podré alargar mucho más mi situación. Tendré que telefonear a Steven e informarle. No. Quejarme. Grandísimo tarado. Yo… Ahh… pierdo el hilo. Deseo dar orden a mis palabras. Supongo que si no hubiera postergado mis registros no estaría perdida ahora. Vlog date: diecisiete de noviembre de dos mil catorce. Lapis anuncia que se larga. Bueno. Largar no fue el verbo que usó. Dijo: enviaré lo que me corresponde y vendré a visitarte, lo prometo… pero… —se interrumpe. Observa algo que se encuentra más allá de la cámara. —Pago la luz, no el agua. Por ello se puede discernir que no me he duchado como es debido en sesenta días. Mi higiene personal se ha limitado al uso constante de toallitas húmedas y champú en seco, hecho que, por otro lado, me ha llevado a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto cercano con la gente. Mi tufillo agrio, del que soy consciente, me avergüenza. Pensar en la vergüenza, en últimas fechas, siempre desemboca en Lapis, esa sinvergüenza. Tarada sinvergüenza. Se largó prometiendo que, a pesar de ya no vivir aquí, traería la parte que le toca de los gastos. Los primeros días tras su partida, mantuve, taradamente, la esperanza de que se aparecería. Cuando el teléfono sonaba o alguien tocaba a la puerta, daba siempre un respingo y en el pecho podía sentir como el corazón hacía una voltereta de sobresalto. Entonces no me apuré por los malabares que tendría que hacer para sobrellevar la situación. Conservé la esperanza de su arribo por un llano interés monetario. Es obvio, no considero necesario el apuntarlo, pero Lapis no se apareció. Ni un mensaje. Nada. Ni si quiera ¡Felices fiestas, Peri!... Se agradece que este invierno se esté comportando…—con una mano sobre la barbilla busca la palabra adecuada escrutando el techo— suave. El pronostico del clima ya señaló que se aproximan algunas nevadas, lo que, no me angustia, salvo por la posibilidad de tormentas que me dejen sin electricidad para el calentador, mientras que esa Lapis se da la gran vida. ¡Ni con todas esas señales tan obvias, caí en cuenta del tipo de persona que era! Dale tiempo, decía Steven, dili timpi. Se cree que no sé que se largó con el rocón ese —intenta de pronto echarse a correr para salir a buscar algo que no se encuentra cerca, pero no lo consigue: enredada con sus propios pies, cae de boca. Se incorpora ruborizándose. Antes de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, se aclara la garganta. —Deseaba incluir algún material, para futuras referencias, pero me temo no cuento con fotografías, por lo que mi juicio bastará: una mujer de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta centímetros, caderas anchas, cabello hasta las nalgas. Tiene tatuajes por todos lados. Hay un botón de rosa atravesándole la frente y una frase en latín abrazándole la sien. Lleva un montón de disparates en los brazos, hasta los nudillos. Lo más incongruente de su apariencia son los agujeros de las orejas. No no. Lo más incongruente de todo es que Lapis se haya largado veteasaberadonde con semejante espécimen. Una termina por acostumbrarse a la pinta de teatreros exacerbados que se pueden cargar los de artes, pero la presencia mastodontial de su —Peri junta las palmas de las manos y enseguida las separa, como enmarcando un cuadro flotante e invisible— amante no da paso a la costumbre. Fuera de la cuestión. Una tronchatoro moderna. Jamás he creído en eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen. Considero que hay entre ellas demasiadas diferencias, más allá de lo físico. No lo sé con certeza, simplemente lo intuyo. Además del cariño por la juerga y la extravagancia, para mi se escapa cualquier punto de unión. Siempre que llego aquí, siento que puedo justificar su partida. Al fin y al cabo, enamorada nunca he estado —dice esto bajando la vista. —Supongo que todo lo que compartimos, incluidos los gastos del departamento y la adopción de Calabaza, pasan al lado negativo del plano. Y sin embargo —alza la vista, con renovado brillo en los ojos— que TARADA, que burda y egoísta y quién se cree qué es. Hay más amor en un pedo de Calabaza, que en… ¿cómo pudo…?

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, luego observa su mano, ligeramente encebada por los pelos faltos de limpieza. Suspira. 

—Creo que como resumen, funciona. No tengo más que agregar. —Arrastrando los pies, se acerca hasta la cámara. Estira la misma mano que se pasó por el cabello, indecisa. La imagen se desvanece.


	2. Lapis vs the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis regresa ~a casa~ de modo intempestivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a cada una de las personas que pasaron a leer <3 De nada sirve disculparme por la demora, acabaré componiendo pretextos y la verdad es única: soy procrastinadora devota.

La pantalla se muestra oscura varios minutos, durante los cuales se escucha un frufrú. Finalmente, tras segundos de tomas borrosas, Peridot se enfoca así misma con la cámara frontal de su teléfono. La capucha de algodón grueso y color verde aguacate de una sudadera le cubre la cabeza. Cierta luz matinal que se origina en algún punto frente a ella, le ilumina los ojos: tras las pequeñas rendijas formadas por parpados hinchados, se asoma un verde amarillento que estudia su propia imagen.  
—Veintinueve de enero dos mil quince: Lapis regresó hace ocho horas—murmura, escrutando el espacio más allá del teléfono móvil que sostiene entre sus manos. Con la mirada baja y la voz en hilo, continúa: — el pronóstico del clima fue acertado. La nieve comenzó a caer ligeramente la semana pasada. Hace dos noches se convirtió en tormenta. Lapis… esa…Tarada. Loca de remate. Los circuitos de su cabecita, que dejaron de funcionar cuando se fue, están ya completamente quemados. Quiero decir, tocó a la puerta y…—Peridot se interrumpe. Un golpe sordo se escuchó a lo lejos. Antes de que la imagen se desvanezca, sus ojos se abren tanto como la hinchazón se lo permite. 

*  
Mostrando un gran haz de luz, la imagen vuelve. Cuando el foco se aparta de la luz que emana desde la ventana al fondo de la habitación, es posible observar un bulto de cobijas que se mueve con sutileza, al ritmo de una respiración acompasada. El silencio que domina la toma, hace posible percibir ese suave rumor. Entre el revoltijo de cobijas, se asoma una mata de cabello teñido de azul. Fuera, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, se acumulan varios centímetros de nieve. El fragmento de paisaje urbano que corta el marco de cristal, está cubierto de blanco y refleja la luz del sol con inusual descaro.  
—Podemos observar a Lapis—la voz de Peridot imita a los narradores de National Geographic. —Su espécimen, rara mezcla de miedo y orgullo, está fuera de su hábitat natural. Observemos este grato y poco común espectáculo.  
Todo permanece quieto varios minutos, hasta que Peridot cruza la toma de puntillas, deshaciéndose del ambiente suspendido. Su figura, muy gruesa, se delinea a contraluz. Lleva encima una considerable cantidad de hoodies que le dificultan el movimiento de brazos. Con cuidado, Peridot se sienta al filo de la cama, junto al capullo de cobijas.  
—Las Lapices, de naturaleza hostil, — murmura, virando el rostro hacia la cámara que tarda unos segundos en enfocarle el rostro— no suelen permitir la cercanía y el contacto físico, así que esto —se señala a sí misma y al bulto con su manita enguantada— es una verdadera gema.  
Enseguida, se vira en dirección a Lapis y se inclina para examinarle el rostro. Se quita el guante de una mano, con intención de tomarle la temperatura desde la frente, ademán que se quedó a mitad de camino: entre sueños, Lapis se reacomodó y Peridot, tomada por sorpresa, se echó hacia atrás y cayó de nalgas en la duela. Visiblemente nerviosa, aguarda sobre el suelo a que el proceso de recolocación de Lapis concluya. Cuando el movimiento, pesado y confuso del bulto se detiene, Peridot se pone de pie y camina hasta la cámara.  
—Más vale no despertar y provocar a la fiera— dice, antes de concluir la toma.  
*  
Los pulgares están escondidos. Sobre la hoja blanca, en las orillas, se ven el resto de los dedos. Al centro de la hoja que pertenece a un cuaderno de dibujo, está escrito Draw your Lapis con letra de carta bastante mala. A través del pequeñísimo marco de la toma, es difícil adivinar que hay de fondo.  
—He visto bastantes veces esta técnica de presentación de información. Decidí probarla a pesar de que mis habilidades como dibujante son… dudosas. Trabajé con soltura por la noche, después de concluir mis pendientes universitarios. Aprovecho para grabar ahora porque Lapis está en el baño. No creo que salga pronto. Varias veces toqué a la puerta. “Déjame en paz, Peridot” o “vete a la chingada, Peri”. El lenguaje soez es una novedad. Herencia de Jasper, supongo. Bueno.  
Un brazo atraviesa el blanco del cuaderno y toma una de las esquinas inferiores para girar la hoja. Las orillas del siguiente dibujo están adornadas por florituras de color azul oscuro. En la hoja, además de los adornos del marco, hay un único dibujo: una silueta coloreada de negro está rodeada por largo rectángulo de trazo ancho.  
—Veía Netflix cuando Lapis atacó a la puerta. No sabía que se trataba de ella, por supuesto. Eso lo supe hasta después de asomarme por la rendija que se hizo entre marco y puerta cuando fui a averiguar quién era. Nadie me fastidia acá arriba. Así que por la violencia del toque, la hora de la noche y por Calabaza, que no ladró -cosa que hace siempre, para dárselas de can protector- me separé de la cama, dubitativa. Sobra decir que estaba helando. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a pedir azúcar o cosas de esas de vecinos. La nieve era implacable. Antes de quitar el seguro, sopesé la posibilidad de estar siendo victima de mi propia soledad.  
De nueva cuenta un brazo toma la esquina inferior y gira la hoja. El siguiente dibujo está seccionado en cuatro por dos líneas rectas y perpendiculares. Peridot reacomoda entre sus manos el cuaderno para poder acercar a la cámara el primer cuadro superior del dibujo, en el que solamente hay dos eles hechas con color azul.  
—Esto me avergüenza bastante—alega Peri, mientras el dibujo se inclina, porque soltó un costado del cuaderno para poder señalar con el dedito índice los palitos de las eles azules. — Pero bueno. Es lo que hay. — Vuelve a tomar el cuaderno con ambas manos. — Quiero aclarar que probé, que no cejé, mas al final, después de darle vueltas a la ingeniería de las extremidades humanas, acepté que solo pocos están capacitados para imitar con dignidad las líneas de los pies.  
Hay silencio un momento. Antes de recomenzar, Peridot inhala y exhala.  
—Lapislázuli, en lo que yo consideré el colmo de su estupidez, volvió a casa des-cal-za. Llevaba encima el cárdigan gris, una de esas prendas que le había visto ponerse sobre los hombros algunas tardes de la primavera del año pasado, cuando el ambiente refrescaba. No sé qué me resultó más sorprendente: el hecho de que hubiera vuelto, cuando creí que no lo haría o que fuera lo bastante tarada para cruzar con aquel abrigo mísero la tormenta de nieve más cruel que he presenciado en la vida.  
De pronto, Peridot aleja el cuaderno del foco de la cámara y comienza a blandir las manos al aire, renegando.  
—¡Tenía los pies azules! ¡Estaba hecha un témpano! Es milagroso que no haya perdido las extremidades o muerto de hipotermia. Y yo aquí… aquí ¡sin gas! ¿Cómo diantre prepararle un baño caliente o comida caliente?  
Tras refunfuñar, reacomoda el cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos y vuelve a acercarlo al ojo de la cámara, pero esta vez para enfocar un garabato distinto: entre manchas y borrones, está dibujada una cama, con lo que parece un capullo de mariposa encima. Antes de comenzar a hablar, como cada vez, Peridot se aclara la garganta.  
—Al igual que las extremidades humanas, toda la serie de artefactos hogareños que despojan a la existencia de la incomodidad que provoca, poseen también cierto nivel de… complejidad que la premura de esta tentativa no me permite alcanzar con dignidad alguna. El punto es el siguiente: estaba aterrorizada. Me dije desde el primer momento que lo más adecuado era llamar a emergencias, pero deseché de inmediato esa idea porque uno: si Lapis no encontraba grata mi decisión no dejaría de reprochármelo; y porque dos: la ciudad entera estaba paralizada por la nieve. Que Lapis hubiera aparecido justo a la mitad de la tormenta, no dejaba de resultar sorprendente. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sobre el umbral de la puerta. Un instante después de abrirle, se desplomó encima de mí y yo sólo atiné a arrastrarla hasta su cama, a quitarle la ropa húmeda, congelada, con una incomodidad que ningún artefacto hogareño hubiera sido capaz de disipar en mí, y a encimarle todas y cada una de las cobijas que encontré en el departamento, incluidas las mías. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué tal que se moría ahí mismo por mi incompetencia? Sentí ganas de llorar, pero hubiera sido un desperdicio. Carámbanos. Di vueltas en la habitación. Vigilaba que aún tuviera pulso; que el color azul de su rostro, aumentado por la palidez natural de su piel y por el pelambre teñido, no se pronunciara, que no indicara su transición a cadáver. Un cadáver en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un cadáver? ¿Qué iba a decirle a la policía? No señor, llegó aquí solo a morirse, no pude hacer nada. Mi mente exploró cada uno de los posibles desenlaces para ese suceso. No dormí. Calabaza sí. Se acurrucó cerca de Lapis y permaneció a su lado hasta que, por milagro de la resistencia del cuerpo humano, mejoró y se levantó. Pero me estoy adelantando.  
El dibujo se desliza frente a la pantalla hacia la parte inferior, para mostrar lo que parecen ser las mitades de un aguacate, rodeadas de rojo.  
—Esto de aquí son mis ojos. Es más sencillo el uso de metáforas y analogías. La realidad pura y dura no es fácil de imitar. Además, me gustan los aguacates. Lo de alrededor podría confundirse con salsa picante, pero en realidad se trata de la hinchazón de mis ojos tras esa noche sin dormir. La idea de que Lapis pudiera morirse ahí mismo, no me abandonó ni un segundo. Mi fantasía alcanzó puntos fatídicos: procedimientos legales, compra de parcela, selección de color para el ataúd, cremación, familiares… lo ultimo me llevó a pensar que no conozco a la familia de Lapis. Supuse entonces que si no poseía relación estrecha con su familia, eso explicaría porque le fue tan fácil dejarme colgada con la manutención del piso. Lo que me arrastró a otro punto: si no tuvo relación estrecha con la familia, ni conmigo, ¿qué le llevó a lanzarse a Jasper, con tal desafuero?… Lo que haya sido, no duró bastante. O quizá aún está dentro, pero muy dentro, de ella. O quizá… no sé. Lapis es líquida, pienso.  
El dibujo desaparece del centro de la toma, porque Peridot, de modo inconsciente, baja los brazos, los cruza, y apretando los labios en gesto de concentración, persigue con diligencia una idea que termina por escapársele. Suspira otra vez, vencida. Su mirada se aparta de su interior y vuelve a la realidad.  
—La idea de liquidez no consigo cuadrarla. Se trata más de una sensación que todavía no comprendo. Es como si…— levanta la mano que sujeta el dibujo y la agita en el aire con pesadez. — Bueno.  
Acerca por última vez el dibujo a la cámara. Ahora se enfoca el dibujo que resta: una taza humeante.  
—Con la estufilla eléctrica calenté algo de agua para té después de que despertara. Permaneció largo rato erguida, recostada entre la montaña de mantas, con Calabaza al lado. Lucía fastidiada, como la princesa que despierta de un mal sueño provocado por un chícharo. Yo me sentía el chícharo. Creí que pasado el episodio, podría explicar mejor lo que percibí entonces. Igual que siempre, el lenguaje corporal de Lapis indicaba cuando era el momento adecuado de acercarse, de hablar. Sin embargo, había algo más… cierta vibra como de algo… algo roto.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? — suena de pronto una voz fuera de foco y tras un manchón verde, la imagen desaparece.  
*  
Abrupta, aparece sobre la pantalla, una toma de suelo, que se extiende varios minutos, al mismo tiempo, un bisbiseo no cesa de escucharse. Finalmente, tras el recorrido a través de lo que parecía ser un pasillo estrecho, la toma se eleva para enfocar el umbral de una puerta entreabierta. La visión es de roedor: patas de mesa, sillas, cáscaras de cacahuate, dos pares de pies: enfundados en pantuflas unos, en botitas color rosa otros.  
—No es tan sencillo, Steven. — Tras la voz en hilo de Lapis, impera el silencio, atravesado por el segundero de cierto reloj que no figura en la toma.  
—No puedes seguir atormentándote así.  
Lapis responde con un bufido. Además del segundero, el ruido amortiguado de la ciudad.  
—Mira, lo único que deseo es que me dejen tranquila. Quiero… necesito olvidar.  
—Está bien, Lapis. Somos tus amigos y estamos para apoyarte, jamás apartes eso de tu cabeza. — Las botitas rosas abandonan el punto en el que habían permanecido hasta entonces y se dirigen hacia la puerta. — Y tú, Peridot, — la puerta se abre y a contraluz, aparece una figura—debiste decir que estabas en aprietos. ¿Acaso ninguna de las dos sabe lo que es la comunicación?  
—Eehh…  
El vídeo pierde sonido. La figura redonda del chico con cabello ensortijado moviendo la boca, queda atrás; titubeante, la toma hace un acercamiento muy lento: recargada sobre la encimera de la cocina, está Lapis, menuda y ojerosa, lleva un descolorido chal encima. Tiene la mirada depositada en algún lugar profundo de su interior. Luce como una anciana que aguarda a la muerte, que aguarda a las galletas que están en el horno. Lo que ocurra primero. De pronto, Lapis aparta la mirada de sus pensamientos y mira directo a la cámara. El vídeo termina.


End file.
